Recently, the number of Websites providing paid high-value-added services for limited particular contracted users is increasing. In the case of providing paid services for limited particular contracted users, it is necessary for a Website operator to construct a mechanism for user authentication to prevent spoofing or for accounting information management to receive compensation for provided services. It is often the case that one user is under contract with multiple such Websites to access the Websites.
On the other hand, IP phones that do not use a conventional fixed telephone network but that use IP techniques have been widespread. One of the factors is that the phone usage fee is lower in comparison with a conventional fixed telephone. The IP phone has been often used by a company introducing a private branch exchange equipped with an IP phone function to reduce communication cost. Recently, however, broadband router apparatuses used to access the Internet in general households are equipped with the IP phone function, and an environment enabling the use of the IP phone is provided even for general households.
An IP phone provider providing such an IP phone uses the IP phone function equipped for a broadband router apparatus, and provides users with call services between IP phones and between an IP phone and an existing telephone via an IP phone network that the IP phone provider provides. Since the IP phone provider collects call fees as compensation therefore, the IP phone provider constructs a mechanism for user authentication and accounting information management.
As described above, though having a mechanism for user authentication and for accounting information management for IP phone users, the IP phone provider cannot use the mechanism for services other than the call service, for example, for authentication or for accounting information management at the time that a Website is being used.
This is because, in an IP phone, a protocol that is different from the protocol for HTTP communication used when a user uses a Website is standardized and used as the protocol that is used for origination/receipt of an IP phone call and authentication information exchange processing performed between an IP phone provider and a user.
As described, though having the mechanism for authentication and for accounting information management, an IP phone provider can use the mechanism only for provision of a call service. Therefore, the IP phone provider cannot cause the mechanism for authentication and accounting information management to be in conjunction with a Web service to provide a fee collecting service for collecting fees from Website users on behalf of a Website operator as Internet connection service providers providing services for accessing WWW servers and mobile phone providers do. That is, there is a problem in which the IP phone provider misses an opportunity for profit increase.
Furthermore, it is necessary for a Website operator providing services for limited particular contracted users to construct the mechanism for user authentication and for accounting information management. However, there is a problem in which it is a great cost burden for a Website operator to construct the mechanism for each Website.
Furthermore, there is a problem in which, when a Website user is under contract with multiple Websites providing services to limited users, the user has trouble preparing authentication information for each of the multiple Websites, and selects and uses the authentication information when using each Website.